


Red Hair and Blood

by Zyzzyva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben is a smol bean, I am the queen of sappy endings, M/M, i actually like this fic, kylux is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva
Summary: Ben Solo finds an injured General Hux and brings him back to the Resistance. Everything goes wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo looked down upon the fallen First Order officer. Blood soaked the snow around him, almost matching his brilliant red hair. It was almost artistic, in a way. His clothes were black, greatly contrasting the white snow around him.

Ben wondered why he had been out here in the first place. The man seemed like a higher ranking officer, so he shouldn't have been out on the field.

Ben hadn't shot him, if it was a blaster wound; he'd just gotten there, and the man had obviously been laying there a long time. His lips were blue.

Ben leaned down, rolled the man onto his back. The ginger groaned, and Ben felt a strange relief that he wasn't dead. He was intrigued to find the wound on the man's torso was not a blaster shot, but a lightsaber mark. Ben was confused; in the Resistance, no one had a lightsaber besides him, Rey, and Luke, and neither Rey or Luke had come on this mission. Ben had just gotten there himself.

He checked quickly to see if his lightsaber was still there. It was.

Ben picked the man up. If he survived, he'd be good for questioning.

The planet was imploding; Ben ran towards the Millennium Falcon, where Chewie and Han, his father, were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Han shouted impatiently, herding Ben onto the Falcon. "And who's this?"

"I don't know who he is. I just figured he might be important." Ben really had no idea what he'd done.

Han shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

As they flew back to the Resistance Base along with a squadron of X-Wings, Ben bandaged the ginger. The man groaned but didn't wake.

After, Ben sat down and sighed. Now the man hopefully wouldn't die.

As they landed, Ben picked up the ginger and walked out to Leia. Her eyes widened as she saw the man in his arms.

"Ben, what have you done?" She demanded.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"This is General Hux of the First Order."

His eyes widened. "Well. He'll be useful then."

"Or a huge pain." She sighed. "Whatever. What happened to him?"

"I don't know. It's a lightsaber wound, but it wasn't me."

She nodded. "Indeed. Now, let's find him a cell and a medical droid."

Hux woke in a bed with a medical droid bustling around him. He tried to sit up, but the droid beeped consistently and held him down.

"Where am I?" He demanded.

"You're at the Resistance Base," the droid replied.

He growled and pushed the droid away, getting up. He was too weak and collapsed onto the ground, shivering. He cried out in pain.

"Go away, 34-80," he heard a voice say. It was a tall man with black hair in a man bun. "So, you're awake."

Hux glared at him from his position on the floor. "I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Ben. Ben Solo." The man held out his hand to Hux, and he took it hesitantly, allowing Ben to pull him to his feet. He wavered slightly, but Ben caught him.

"You're too weak. You shouldn't be trying to stand," he said.

Hux waved him off and sat on the bed.

"So, what happened to you?" Ben asked.

Hux rolled his eyes. "The Supreme Leader's apprentice was being an idiot again, so I went down to try to convince her to do her job correctly. She wasn't pleased."

Ben chuckled. "I see." Hux glared at him. "So, in any case, you're awake now. I should alert Leia."

"Leia Organa?" Hux questioned.

"Yes. My mother. I'll go get her now." Ben turned away, and Hux saw his chance.

Later, it humiliated him to think of how stupid he'd been. He was weak and still injured. He should have known better.

As it was, he threw himself at Ben and grabbed him around the neck. He heard Ben gasp as Hux's gloved hand covered his mouth before letting out a muffled scream. He whipped around and threw Hux back on the bed, holding him down.

Ben snarled. "How DARE you."

Hux winced. His wounds pounded, and he had no doubt that his arms would have bruises from where Ben held them. Spots blinked in his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

After Hux's wound was bandaged again Ben sat in front of him. They glared at each other.

"So. You're a general, correct? General Hux? Or should I say former general?" Ben smirked.

Hux glared at him. "Yes, I am a general."

Ben nodded. "Good. Now, exactly how old are you?"

"I'm twenty five."

Ben laughed. "Oh my god. Twenty five? I'm older than you! I'm twenty seven!"

Hux rolled his eyes.

Ben chuckled for another minute before continuing. "Alright. How long have you been with the First Order?"

"Ten years. Since I was fifteen." Hux sighed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. Since he had been injured, his hair lost its usual orderly stature and was becoming messy.

Ben raised his eyebrows. "That's impressive."

Hux waved his hand. "Thank you."

Ben nodded. "Well, it's true."

Hux licked his lips. "Do you have any other questions for me or are we just going to sit here?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Someone's impatient."

Hux facepalmed. "Whatever."

Ben shrugged, getting up. "That's enough for now. I'll be back later with food. Or sooner, if you're hungry now."

Hux shook his head. "I'm alright," he said. "I'm not hungry."

Ben frowned. "Really? You haven't had any food in the past day or so."

Hux looked up, glaring. "I'm alright, Solo."

"Did you call me Solo? Really?"

Hux turned away. "It is your name, isn't it? And it's not exactly professional to call someone by their first name, is it?"

Ben smirked. "Does it honestly need to be professional?"

Hux rolled his eyes and sighed, blushing slightly. "Just leave, Solo."

Ben shrugged. "Alright. I'll see you later." He smiled at Hux and left.

What had just happened? Hux was confused. What had he just felt? He touched his cheek. He was warm. He'd never felt that way before.

Ben couldn't believe what had just happened. Had he flustered General Hux? He hoped so


	3. Chapter 3

That night Ben went to see Hux again. He had to admit he had been looking forward to it.

Hux had been sitting on his bed. He looked up as Ben came in.

"Hello," Ben said. "Are you hungry now?"

Hux shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

Ben frowned. "Well, alright. I also decided I'd eat with you."

Hux nodded. "If you want to."

Ben nodded and sat next to him on the bed, handing him a plate.

"How's your injury?" Ben asked.

"I don't know," Hux admitted. "I think it's a bit better. It hurts less."

Ben smiled. "That's good."

Hux nodded. "I think so." He seemed to think of something. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Ben frowned. "I'm not sure. I feel like you're not too bad underneath. And, of course, you're handsome." He smirked when he saw Hux blush again. When Hux was embarrassed, his ears turned bright red, which Ben thought was adorable.

Hux tried to pass it off, rolling his eyes. "Shut up, Solo."

Ben grinned. "No thanks." He continued eating.

Hux continued eating as well. He ate with small bites, and only finished about half the plate before declaring he was full.

Ben tilted his head, concerned. "Are you sure? You didn't eat much."

Hux glared at him. "I'm fine, thank you."

Ben put his hands up. "Alright, fine! I was just wondering."

Hux sighed. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

Ben nodded, and finished eating after a little while.

He got up after he was done, gathering Hux's and his plates. "It was nice eating dinner with you," he said.

"It was," Hux said, nodding.

"Good night," Ben said, leaving.

"Good night."

That night, it took a while for Hux to fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Ben had said. Did he actually think Hux was handsome? He wouldn't have admitted it, but he hoped Ben did.

It wasn't any easier for Ben to fall asleep. He kept thinking about Hux's gorgeous red hair and his ice cold eyes. Ben had noticed Hux's eyes weren't only one color. They changed from a blue, almost white color to a light green shade. Ben loved them. He loved how Hux was so easy to fluster. It only took the right compliment. He obviously hadn't had much love from anyone.

Ben shot up in bed. Was he honestly in love with a general from the First Order? What would his parents think? He couldn't tell anyone. Not even Hux himself. Especially not Hux.

It took him a while to fall asleep after that, but he did. He dreamt of Hux, though he would never admit it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux had been confused lately. He wasn't sure what was happening. He convinced himself that it was because of everything that had happened, and not that he was honestly starting to enjoy Ben Solo's company.

He couldn't be, he thought. It was impossible. He was a general of the First Order, he couldn't enjoy the company of a Resistance member.

And yet… He looked forward to seeing Ben every time.

Ben figured he should go check on Hux. It was a tactical decision, of course. It wasn't just because he wanted to see him again. Obviously. Shut up.

He walked over to where Hux's cell to see him asleep. He watched him for a moment. He looked so peaceful… And so cute…

He blinked. No, no, no! He wasn't thinking these sorts of things about Hux! He just couldn't be. Oh god…

He knocked on the door before coming in, waking Hux.

The redhead sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. "Ben?" He asked.

Ben nodded. "Yeah. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Fine, I suppose." He yawned and seemed to actually wake up. He looked up at Ben. "Why did you wake me?"

Ben shrugged. "Just wanted to talk to you."

Hux nodded. "Alright. What about?"

Ben looked down for a moment, taking a breath. "I'm not sure. I just… Really wanted to talk to you for some reason. Sorry for waking you."

Hux bit his lip. "It's alright. Really. I don't mind."

Ben seemed to lose it for a moment. "God, why am I doing this? Even more, why is this so hard?" He stormed to the wall, leaning his forehead against it. He sighed. "I love you, Hux. I honestly think I love you."

Hux took a breath, sitting back. "Oh, god…" He closed his eyes, breathing heavy. "Are you kidding me?" He muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're perfect, Hux. I can't help it." Ben started to tear up.

"No, stop!" Hux got to his feet, coming over to Ben. He got up on his tiptoes, and hesitantly, slowly, kissed Ben on the cheek.

Ben gasped. "Hux…" He reached forward and hugged the shorter man. "Thank you."

"Thank you…" Hux smiled for the first time, and it sent a current of happiness through Ben.

"Of course."


End file.
